


Say Love Me

by Iola



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, RPF, oh the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iola/pseuds/Iola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinya remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Love Me or Leave Me by Walter Donaldson and Gus Kahn. I had the Nina Simone version on my mind (possibly playing) when I was writing.

He would have forgotten if he hadn't seen the news on as he got ready for rehearsal. It had been their first real date: lunch and watching the sakura blossoms. Die had teased him but he was also a romantic boyfriend.

It all came back to him looking at the video clips. How silly and sweet the whole thing was. The ridiculous homemade bentou with tiny happy bunnies and octopus that were offered in all earnestness. The pure joy in his smile when he said how good everything tasted. The stolen kiss behind the pink curtain which had lead to other things later on that night.

Shinya felt himself blush thinking about that night and the clandestine and torrid relationship that followed.

He rushed to rehearsal, managed to avoid being late, and went straight to his drums thankful no one would find his silence out of place.

"Hey Kyo, what do you think of it?" Shinya knew without looking up Die's face would be a brilliant smile just from the sound of his voice.

"She'll love it! Are you going out with her tonight?"

"Yeah, there's a new place we've been wanting to try."

It was usually a numbness. It hardly ever still hurt. Must be because it would have been their anniversary.

He could handle it. In a few minutes the rehearsal would start and he could let all his pain and anger pour into his drumming and remember that once upon a time they had been in love.


End file.
